Bound
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: Beyond: Two Souls inspired. Dean and Sam Winchester investigate the home of a little girl named Maria who has special abilities. Thing is, she isn't alone. A strange being named Ethan has been with her throughout her life. Little does she know, she is a weapon that can be used to change the fate of the world. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

"So, where are we heading?" I ask. "To Simon and Jane Marion's home. They say some strange things have been happening with their daughter, Maria. Says she had an..imaginary friend." Dean says. "You don't believe that." I state. I shake my head. "The father claims a boy who was shoving Maria started choking. Thing is, the kid was at least 2-3 feet away." he says. "Nobody could have done that to him." I say. "Not anything normal." he says as we reach the home.

We get out and knock on the door. A woman answers it. "Oh, you must be the two men from the Department!" she says sweetly. We nod. "Yeah. Is Maria here?" I ask. She nods and steps to the side. "Yes. Right this way." she says as we follow her to the purple painted door. We then heard a commotion coming from inside. "Stop it, Ethan! It's your fault we're in trouble in the first place!" We heard a little girl say. Jane knocked on the door. "Maria, honey. Is everything alright?" she asks.

Everything went silent. The door creaked open where only a pair of green eyes could be seen. "Hey, sweetie. This is the two men from the Department we talked about, remember?" she asks softly. She nodded, looking at us. "Would you like to talk in the kitchen?" I ask her. She nodded and fully opened the door. She had long, black hair and light green eyes. She wore pink pajamas and held a teddy bear in her hand.

"I guess." she says as she walks out of the room and sits at the table. "I'll be in the laundry room for a while." Jane says as we nod. She quickly exits and we look at Maria. "So, your parents say you have an imaginary friend, is that right?" I ask. She nods. "His name is Ethan." she says. "Is Ethan someone who passed away?" Dean asks. She shakes her head. "Has he been with you for a long time?"I ask. She nods once again. "Since you were born?" Dean presses. She nods slightly.

"Is he here with us right now?" Dean asks, looking around. She nods. "Can you... tell him to do something?" I ask. She nods and closes her eyes. The chair next to Dean suddenly fell back. Dean jumped in shock as Maria opened her eyes. "Did you see that?" he asks me. I nod. I turn to Maria. "You tell him what to do... and he does it?" I ask. She shakes her head. "No, nobody controls Ethan. He's like a lion in a cage. He doesn't want to be here, it's not my fault. I want him gone too. He can't leave." she says as Dean and I share a glance.

"Can you draw Ethan for us, Maria?" Dean asks. She nods as I get a piece of paper and a crayon. She quickly drew a picture and sat back. "Can we see?" I ask. She nods as I pick it up. It had a stick figure to represent her and there was a cord connecting her to a dark mass. "So, this thing is connected to you with some sort of cord, a bond." I say.

"We're tied together. He can't go away." she says. A man walked through the door. "Gentlemen. Maria." he says. "Hey, daddy." she says. Jane came back into the room with a bag. "Mommy?" she asks. She walks over to Maria and puts a hand on her shoulder. " We're being moved to another military base and your father and I think it's best if you stayed here with the Department, okay?" she says. Maria backs away. "Of course, we''ll visit you if we have some free time and maybe when you get better, you can come live with us at our new home." Simon says as Maria clutched her bear close.

They began to walk out the door when Simon started to choke. "Simon, oh my God, he's choking!" Jane yells as she grabbed him. I grabbed Maria by the shoulders. "Maria, you have to stop! Stop it!" I yell. She stared at me with blank eyes. "Maria, please." I beg. Simon then stopped choking. "She's evil! You're a monster, a freak!" he yells, running out. I saw the hurt and anger fill her eyes. "Maria.." Jane says as she follows her husband.

She began to cry lightly. "Why did they leave me?" she asks. Dean bent down to her level. "They did that because they're stupid, alright? They had a very special daughter and they made a dumb decision to leave because they are afraid of what they don't understand." Dean says softly. She turns to us. "You two aren't with the Department, are you?" she questions. We shake our heads. "No, we're called hunters. We hunt and take care of evil beings." Dean says as Maria's eyes widen and she runs to her room, the door slamming behind her. Dean tried to open the door. "Maria, open up! C'mon, we're not gonna hurt you!" Dean yelled.

"No! Leave me alone!" she yells back as the mirror behind us smashed. We both jump and look behind us. I raise my hands up in surrender. "Okay, Ethan. We'll leave. Maria, Dean and I will be in the living room until you decide to come out, alright?" I say. There was no response as we went up the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria pov... I laid on my bed, crying to myself. I sat up and wiped my eyes as Teddy floated over to me. "Thanks, Ethan." I say, taking and hugging the stuffed animal. "Ethan, are they still here?" I whisper. "Yeah, I think so." he replies. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. "Show me." I say. I then could see what Ethan saw, hear what hears, everything. "Dean, what are we going to do with her?" the taller male, Sam, said. "Look, I don't know. I know she can't live on her own yet, and the parents said nothing about a next of kin." Dean said, running a hand through his hair. Sam looked at Dean for a moment. "Sam, no." Dean says, pointing at him. I open my eyes again and got out of bed. "Are you sure about this? We don't even know them." Ethan says to me. "I know, but at least with them we won't be made fun of or have people be scared of us." I say as I open the door and walk up to the brothers.

"I'll go." I say simply. Dean looks at me in surprise. "How did you.." he trails. "If I think hard enough, I can see and hear what Ethan can." I say, looking between the two guys. "Wow, that's pretty impressive." Sam says. I smile. "So, do you want to go get packed?" Dean asks. I nod as I rush back to my room. I pull my traveling bag out from my closet and the counter rattled. "Ethan, we're going. So knock it off." I say, slightly annoyed. "No! We can't trust them!" Ethan yells as I clutch my head. He knocked some toys off my shelf. "Go ahead, ruin my room, we're leaving anyway." I say as he proceeded to knock stuff around. "Come on, Ethan." I say as I finish packing and leave the room, the door slamming behind me.

Sam looked at me. "Everything alright?" he asks. I nod. "Ethan's just nervous. That's all." I reassure. We walk outside to see a nice car. "Whoa!" I say, running up to it. Sam chuckled. "Hey, hey. Easy around her." Dean says. I look up at him. "Her?" I say confused. "Yeah, her." he says as if it's obvious. Sam laughed. "He calls her his 'baby'." Sam says as I laugh along with him.

"Why don't I open the door for you?" Sam asks as the car door swings open. I giggle. "Looks like Ethan beat you to the punch!" I say as I crawled in and the door closed once again. "Watch the seats!" Dean warns.

Sam pov...

"Did you see that?" I ask. Dean looks at me as if I had two heads. "Have you been here the whole time?!" He says. "Well, where are we heading?" I ask. "We'll go to Bobby's. See if he has anything on what's with Maria." he says as he gets in the driver's side and I get in the passengers. Dean cranks up the car and the radio starts blaring music. Maria covers her ears as the radio's volume suddenly turns down. Dean gives me a look. "It wasn't me, I swear!" I say, raising my hands. He looks up in the rear-view mirror, seeing Maria uncover her ears. Just then, the mirror was pulled down by an unknown force.

She peered out the window as we pull out and start driving down the road. "So, Maria? How old are you?" I ask, trying to start a conversation. "Seven." she says simply. "My parents aren't coming back, are they?" she asks bluntly. Dean and I look at each other. "Uh, no, I don't think so." Dean says as Maria nods. "They were scared of me, you know. They wouldn't let me play with the other kids." she says. "Maria, what happened to that boy?" I ask. She looks away, deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

It was snowing. Ethan broke the fence so I could get out and join the snowball fight." She starts. "And then?" I ask. "Everything was fine. Until I accidentally hit this one kid, Brian Meadows, in the head. He got mad." she continues. We waited in silence. "He comes over, yelling and screaming at me. I said I was sorry, that I didn't mean to! He didn't listen!" she says, her voice raising a little. "Maria.." I say. "He started to shake me, I slipped on the ice and fell. That's when Ethan started to choke him. The other kids ran away while he grabbed his throat." she says, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay." I say. She shakes her head. "Ethan shouldn't have done that! He should have known better!" she says. "Look, he was protecting you. When you care enough for someone, you're willing to do anything for them." Dean says as I glance at him. "R-really?" she asks, wiping her eyes. He nods. "That's right. Now, we're almost at Bobby's. We need you and Ethan to behave, alright?" Dean asks. "Okay, Dean." she says, smiling. We get out and walk up the porch and knock on the door. I noticed how Maria hid behind Dean's legs.

Maria pov.. The door open, revealing a man wearing a cap and he had a beard. "What the hell are you boys doin' here?!" he asks. I peer out from behind Dean. He looks down and sees me. "We need to talk, Booby." Dean says as he steps aside. "Alright, get in here you idjits." he says as he continues to stare at me. I looked around the house, books and papers scattered everywhere. I noticed how Ethan got closer to the shelves. "Ethan, you heard Dean. Behave." I say to him in my head. "I am!" he snaps. "What's your name, kid?" Bobby asks. "Maria.." I say shyly. "Okay, Maria. Do you mind if me and the boys here talk in the kitchen for a minute?" he asks as I shake my head. "And no listening in, alright?" Dean says, pointing a finger at me. Bobby looks to Dean, clearly confused. "Can I see one of the books?" I ask.

Bobby nods. "Yeah, here." he says as he hands me a book. "A book of legends. Cool." I say as I crawl up onto the couch and open the pages. Bobby then led Sam and Dean into the kitchen.

Dean pov.. "Alright, you two better start explaining where you've been and what a little girl is doing with you." Bobby demands as he gets some beers out from the fridge. We explain the case and what's going on with Maria. "So, what you're saying is this innocent kid has some sort of protective... thing connected to her?" he asks. We nod. "Okay." he says. "Okay?!" I repeat.


	4. Chapter 4

"Boy, I have seen stranger things then this." he says as Sam shrugs. "So, what all can Maria do?" he asks. "We're not sure. Although Ethan is capable of moving things and choking people." I say. That got his attention. " Choke people?" he asks. We explained the story and Bobby nodded. "Boy deserved it then." he says. We opened the door to see the pages of the book moving by themselves. "You like reading?" Bobby asks. "Yeah! Well, I think Ethan enjoys it more than I do." she says, smiling. "Is there anything else you and Ethan can do?" he asks softly. She nods. "I can see things in a different room." she says. I grab two decks of playing cards. "Let's find out." I say.

Okay, Maria. Here's the plan." Sam says."Dean and Bobby will be in the kitchen with one deck, I'll be in here with you and the other deck. They're gonna pick a card then you and Ethan will tell me which one they chose, alright?" Sam asks her. She nods. "Kinda like a game?" she asks. I smile and nod. "Yeah, Ria. Just like a game." I say as she smiles. "Ria. I like that nickname!" she says, swinging her feet. The light above us started to shake. "Ethan, stop being so jealous!" She says as the light stops moving.

"Okay, we'll be right next door." I say as Bobby and I head back into the kitchen and close the doors. "Alright, Maria. Whenever you and Ethan are ready." I yell as I pick . Sam pov...

"Alright, Maria. What card did they choose?" I ask. She slowly puts her hand over the ace of spades. I call out the card to Dean. "Holy hell! That's right!" he yells as he laughs. Maria giggled as she gave a bright smile. "Alright, next." Bobby calls out. She picks out another card and I yell out what it is. "Balls." Bobby says in shock. "Hey, Ria. Can you move anything in this room?" Dean calls.

Dean pov... "Sure thing!" she yells as the cabinets opened and closed. It was cool at first then things got out of hand. "Okay, Maria. You can stop now!" I yell above the ruckus. "I can't! He's not listening to me!" She yells in worry. I tried to open the door. "Dammit! The door's stuck!" I yell. The door eventually opened, and I rushed to Maria, who was crying. "It's over, Ria. It's over." I say as I pull back, hands on her shoulders. "It will never be over. Ethan's always gonna scare everyone away." she says as Bobby bends down to her level.

"Kid, you wouldn't believe the things we've saw over the years." he says as Maria looks at him. "Ethan and I wanna know." she says. "Maria- I don't.." Sam starts. "Now, Sam, If she's gonna be with us, she's gonna have to know the truth." Bobby says. I nod. "Besides, she's got big and bad Ethan to protect her, right?" I ask as the book Maria was reading earlier flipped explained everything to the young kid. "So, is Ethan bad?" she asks. I shake my head. "Don't think so. He protects you, right? Doesn't do anything bad?" Sam asks. She nods. "He protects me, but he does have a habit of getting into trouble." she says. Bobby smirks. "You help though, don't ya?" he asks as she laughs.

"Hello boys. My, my. Who's this little miss?" a voice says from behind. us "Crowley." Sam says lowly as I spin around put myself in front of her alone." I say as Maria looks up at me. "Come on now, Dean. I just wanna know her name." he says. "Maria." she says quietly. "How do you find a word that means Maria?" he sang. Maria laughed quietly. He smirks. "You finally found someone with a sense of humor." he says.

Maria pov..

"Watch it, Maria. There's something...off...about that one." Ethan says to me. "Who are you?" I ask. He smiles. "Crowley. King of Hell himself." he says. "Yeah, you practiced saying that over and over, didn't you?" Dean spat. "In front of a mirror." Crowley added. Crowley stepped closer to me as the table flipped over. "Oh, so that's why you're here." he says, looking towards Ethan. "You can see him?!" I ask in shock. He smiles. "Sure can, love. Clear as day. Say, where did you get one of them? I would enjoy having one of those." he says as I glare at him. "You leave Ethan alone!" I yell.

"Ethan, huh? Say, how and why is he bound to you?" he asks. I look away. "I-I don't know, but you aren't gonna hurt him!" I snap, crossing my arms. "What is it with you people? I am not going to hurt anyone. Mostly." he says. "What do you want, Crowley?" Dean asks. "I'm offended!" he says as all three of the guys glare at him. "Alright, I need some...assistance." he says. "For?" Sam questions. All of a sudden, I heard a howl. "Crowley, tell me.." Dean began as Crowley took a coin out of his pocket. "Not again!" he yells as I look around. "What?" I ask.

"Why did you come here?!" Dean yelled. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know there would be a kid here!" Crowley yelled back. "Guys!" I scream as the light busted. All fell silent. "That wasn't me." Crowley defended. "What is coming?!" I ask. "Hellhounds. Demon dogs." Crowley said. My eyes go wide. "What?" I ask. "Yeah, that's why-" Dean says just as I window busts.


	5. Chapter 5

I then saw a big, black dog with bright red eyes. I scream as it rushes towards me. "Wait, you can see them?!" Sam yells as Crowley grabs my hand and pushes me into the kitchen, locking the door as he slams them shut. "Ethan, you've got to help them!" I say in my head. "What? How?" he replies. "Think of something!" I snap. I close my eyes and allow myself to see what he saw. "Crowley, what the hell did you do with Maria?!" Dean yelled. "Don't worry, she's safe." he says as he looks up to Ethan and smirks. "And she sent reinforcements." he says smirking. "Take care of the mutts, Ethan!" I say as he started to choke one of the dogs. He then possessed another. "Don't hurt the boys!" I warn.

Ethan took care of the evil dogs then killed the one he was currently in. "Stand back, Maria." he says as he makes the door open. "Guys!" I yell as I run to the brothers. "Maria, was that Ethan?" Sam asks. I nod. "Amazing. Seems like your protector can posses just about anything, huh?" he says impressed. I shake my head. "He doesn't like doing that. Only if he has to." I state."So, what else can you and your boy do, love?" he asks. "Don't call me that!" I snap as the cards on the table flew in different directions. "Easy, Ethan. He ain't gonna do nothing to her, if he knows what's good for him." Bobby says, glaring at the man. Crowley smirks. "Just curious." he says. "Curiosity killed the cat." I say as Dean chuckled. "Nice one, Ria." Dean says. "Maybe so, but satisfaction brought him back." Crowley countered. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I can touch some things and see in the past." I say, looking down. Crowley whistled. "My, my. You're a special little girl, ain't you?" he says. "I would stick close to the Winchesters if I were you, girlie." he says. "Why?" I ask. "When the demons and angles find out about you, which they will, they'll all want to find you, and use you and your friend for your special abilities." he claps his hand as he look towards Sam and Dean. "Of course, who's to say they won't?" he asks as I look to them. "Is that why you picked me up? To use me?" I ask softly. Sam shakes his head. "Maria, no! Of course not! Crowley's lying!" he says, trying to reassure me. "Really? How many people have you said that to and how many are dead?" he asks I run into the bathroom and shut the door. "Don't them in!" I say to Ethan.

I close my eyes and focus. "Good job, jackass!" I hear Dean say to Crowley. "Someone had to tell her. Everyone and everything will be after her because of her powers. Having her would turn the war one way or another." Crowley fired back. "Get them to stop arguing." I say to Ethan as he makes a shelf stop. "Clearly Ethan doesn't like that." Crowley says as I open the door. "Are you gonna tell the other demons where Ethan and I are?" I ask as I narrow my eyes at him. He looks at me. "I wasn't planning on it. I hate them bastards just as much as your friends over there." he says, crossing his arms.

"You're one of them, though." I say, tilting my head. "It's hard to explain, Ria. Crowley's just like that." Dean says. I nod, still confused."Ignore them idjits, kid. Crowley here won't be a tattletale, would you?" Bobby asks as Crowley stumbles forward. He glances around. "Did your boy just push me?" he asks in disbelief. "Ethan, knock it off! We don't wanna make him mad!" I yell at him. "Sorry, Mr. Crowley. Ethan didn't mean to. He's just... nervous." I say. Crowley chuckles. "Mr. Crowley? Kid, you sure do like to play those cards, don't ya?" He says as I give a sheepish smile.

I looked around. "Where did he go?" I ask. Bobby shrugs. "Never know with that one." he says. "So, you can see the hellhounds?"Sam asks. I nod. "Why, can't you?" I ask as they all look at each other. "No, Maria. We can't." Sam says softly. I look at them. "What does that mean?" I ask as I glance at them. "Well, we're not sure, but I know someone who might." Dean says.


	6. Chapter 6

"Who?" I ask as a man in a trench coat appeared behind Dean. "Hello Dean." the man says as Dean jumps and spins around. "Cas, I told you to stop doing that!" he yells at the man. He then looked at me. "Who is this child and why does she have that entity with her?" he asks, looking to Ethan."Well, Cas. We was gonna ask you." Dean says. "Castiel, this is Maria. Maria, this is Castiel." Sam introduces. "Who are you?" I ask."I am an angel of the lord." he says as my eyes widen. "An angel? Like, from Heaven?" I ask, amazed. "Trust me, Ria. It's not as good as they teach it to be." Dean says as Sam nudges him. Cas suddenly backs away from me. "This child... she is surrounded by darkness. Her purpose for this war is nothing but evil. I suggest she be taken care of immediately." Cas says as my eyes widen. "No, stay away from me!" I yell as books fly off the shelves. "Ethan, you are not helping right now!" I scream at him.

"Whoa, Cas! What are you talking about?!" Dean says as he puts himself in front of me. "That child's soul is bound to an entity that is from the Infraworld, a place where you are neither dead nor alive. This should not have happen. A mortal, much less a child, should not have this type of power." he says.I heard Ethan growl lowly as he got closer to Cas. "Ethan, don't." I warn to him, but he never listens.I heard Ethan growl lowly as he got closer to Cas. "Ethan, don't." I warn to him, but he never listens.I heard Ethan growl lowly as he got closer to Cas. "Ethan, don't." I warn to him, but he never listens.I heard Ethan growl lowly as he got closer to Cas. "Ethan, don't." I warn to him, but he never listens.

Ethan tried to choke Cas because he thought he was gonna hurt me. Cas then shot some sort of energy at him that made my body shake and I screamed as I hit the floor."Cas, what the hell did you do?!" Dean asks as he picks me up. "Ria, you alright? Ria?!" he asks as I shake my head. Ethan groaned as Cas looked down. "I apologize. I did not think my power would affect them both." he says as I rub my eyes. "He did try to hurt me!" Ethan yells as the light swings. "Ethan, calm down. You did try to choke him." I say in my mind.

"I was protecting you, Maria!" he yells as I clutch my head. "Maria, what's wrong?" Sam asks."Ethan's mad. Real mad." I say as I cover my ears. "What's he saying?" Dean asks. I shake my head. "Not anything good. He says Cas is gonna hurt me, that he's gonna take me away. I don't wanna be alone!" I say as tears began to flow down my cheeks."Ria! Maria, look at me." Dean says sternly. "Cas isn't gonna hurt you, okay? He's just confused. He gets like this all the time!" Dean says as I sniff. "R-really?" i ask. He smiles. "Of course, Maria! Ain't that right, Cas?" Sam asks as I hold my bear tightly. If you choose to trust the young girl, so shall I." he says I Dean puts me down. "Maria, I'm sorry for yelling." Ethan says. "It's alright, Ethan." I say as Crowley appears beside of me. "Hello, boys. Maria." he says as I jump.

What do you want?" Cas asks. "Just wanted to check up on the little one." he says as he ruffles my hair. Dean pulls me away as they glare at him. "Why is it that every time I come here, I get these awful looks. Is Maria the only one who likes me?" he says,"Ethan likes you." I say as he raises his hands. "Seriously, after all the times I've helped you boys and you still hate me, but as soon as Maria and her boy meet me, they like me?" Crowley asks offended. "Maria is just a kid, she doesn't know anything about you." Sam says harshly.


	7. Chapter 7

"True, but what does she know about you all?" he asks as he disappears. I looked up at Dean. "That sounded like something on one of those cookies you get." I say as Sam laughed. "Fortune cookies?" he asks as I nod. "Yeah, those!" I say as I looked at Castiel. "So, you're an angel?" I ask. "Yes, I am an angel of the Lord." he states. "What's the Infraworld?" Bobby asks. Castiel sighed. "It is a place different from everywhere else. Souls are free to roam the earth as energy. Most are dark and evil, nor do they have names. Yet Ethan is different from them." Cas says as I look up at Ethan. "Could it be because of the bond between them?" Sam asks. "I am not for certain. It is a possibility, I suppose." he says.

I tried my best to fight back a yawn, but failed. Dean chuckled. "We'll figure that out as we go." Dean says as he picks me up. "She can stay in one of the spare bedrooms." Bobby says as we go up the stairs. "Here we are, Ria." he says as I climb into the bed. "Hey, Dean? I gotta tell you something." I say as Dean bends down to my level. "Those things Cas was talking about. Those are the monsters that come after me in the dark." I say quietly. Dean looked at me. "What are you talking about?" he asks as I hold my teddy close. "Sometimes, when I'm asleep, monsters come after me. They scratch me and try to pull me away. Ethan isn't scared of them anymore. He fights them." I say as Dean looks at me. "Ria, you're safe here. No monsters can get you." he says as I nod. I lay down and close my eyes. "Night, Dean. Night, Ethan." I say. "Night, Maria." they both say as Dean cracks the door.

Dean pov..  
I walked back down the stairs to see Cas was gone. "Where'd he go?" I ask. They shook their heads and I sighed. "Apparently, something's been after Maria and Ethan." I say. "What?" Sam asks. "She told me about monsters that come after her in the dark. They attack her and try to take her away." I say. "What does Ethan do?" Bobby asks. "She says he isn't scared of them anymore and that he fights back." I state. "So, other entities are after them?" Sam asks. I shrug. "Seems that way." I say. "That's interesting." Bobby says. "You're telling me." I say. Sam opened his mouth when we heard a door slam and Maria screamed. We all looked at each other before bolting up the stairs. I tried to open the door, but it was jammed. We heard strange noises coming from inside. "Maria, stand back!" I yelled as I back up and kicked the door open. I was shocked at what I saw.

The room was a complete wreak. Books and paper everywhere, furniture turned over. I saw Maria huddled in the corner of the wall. Deep scratches on her arms. "Maria!" I say as we rush over to her. She looked at me and my heart broke. "Y-You said I was safe here! That they couldn't get me! You lied, Dean!" she says as she held her injured arm close to her.

Maria pov..  
Dean reached out to me but I pulled away from him. "Leave me alone!" I shout as Ethan healed my arm up the best he could. "Did Ethan.." Sam trailed. I looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. He can heal up wounds, but if it's a big wound he can't heal it all the way." I explain. "Ria-" Dean began. I put my hands over my ears and walked out of the room.

I was suddenly pushed down. "Ow! Ethan, what was that for?!" I ask. "Apologize!" he ordered. "But-" I began when the wall banged. "Fine, fine. Pushy." I say as I stand. "U-Um, guys?" I ask in the doorway. They looked at me. I became frozen in place until Ethan pushed me inside. "I'm sorry. I was just..scared. So, sorry." I say as I began to cry. "Ria, it's alright." Dean says as he picks me up. "You just gotta trust us, alright?" he says. I nod as I looked around. "I trust you guys." I say.

"Good. Do you think you can go to sleep again?" Sam asks. I shake my head. Bobby sighed. "You ain't gotta sleep in here, kid. You can sleep on the couch, if you want." he says as I nod. "I'd feel safer with you guys around." I say Dean put me walked down the stairs as Sam brought a pillow and blanket with him.


End file.
